princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Eustiana von Astraea
Eustiana von Astraea (ユースティアナ・フォン・アストライア) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is the Guild Master of the guild 'Gourmet Edifice'. Appearance Astrum Initial Pecorine is a human-race member in the game with long, orange hair and light blue eyes. Her hair extends below her waist and appears to fade into a slightly more yellow tinge. It mostly hangs freely, but a section is braided behind her right ear. She also has a noticeably large ahoge. On the left side of her head she has a red ribbon tied in her hair and she wears her Royal Armament, which is a jewel-looking tiara. She wears a blue and white blouse with a window cut around the collar-bone area. On her right shoulder is a large armor plate. She has white gloves on both of her hands and a black sleeve that goes up her entire right arm, but not the left. She wields a giant sword. Summer Her Summer Card outfit replaces the red bow and tiara in her hair with a thin, white headband adjourned with a pastel yellow rose and a red bunny-ear style bow. There are also diamond shaped gems hanging off the rose. She wears a bikini top with loose fabric hanging off her that becomes slightly transparent. Red bows adjourn both the bikini top and bottom. Her sword is replaced with an umbrella. New Year Coming Soon In Real Life Similar to her Astrum appearance, Pecorines hair remains the same and she still has light blue eyes. She is often shown wearing a large, white sunhat with a blue bow. Her main outfit consists of a simple white to light red gradient dress and a pastel yellow cardigan. She has a string necklace with a single blue diamond shaped charm and a brown handbag with a small, light blue bow. Personality Possessing a voracious appetite and boundless energy, Pecorine lives a seemingly carefree life from meal to meal. She is ever optimistic and is proactive in making friends, regardless of their attitude in return. Pecorine also loves to travel in search of exotic delicacies, and pays respect to all life by not letting any food that is prepared go to waste. Despite being a princess, Pecorine prefers if her friends treat her like an ordinary teenage girl. Due to her circumstances, Pecorine tends to take on the issues surrounding her on her own, and avoids revealing her problems to anyone besides those that she trusts. History Astrum Main Story Pecorine first logged in to the Legend of Astrum after the events of Princess Connect. She met Yuuki and Hiyori, who both taught her how to play the game. In Princess Connect Re:Dive, Pecorine serves as the Princess of Landsol, and is the founder and leader of the guild 'Gourmet Edifice'. Pecorine possesses a unique ability with the use of her Royal Armament (王家の装備), which greatly boosts her physical capabilities; however, it drains her stamina in return. One day after having an outdoors bath, Pecorine comes under the attack of a monster. With her Royal Armament, she was able to make short work of it, but nearly collapses from hunger and fatigue shortly afterwards. While wondering through the forest, she runs into Kokkoro and Yuuki. After consuming Kokkoro's meal that was prepared for Yuuki, Yui runs into the group, under attack by a large horde of monsters. The party fight off the monsters and find an unconscious girl, left in their wake. The group picks up the girl and head safely back to the city of Landsol, where they part ways with Yui. The girl reveals her name to be Kyaru, and the four of them form the guild Gourmet Edifice, acquiring a guild house that is managed by Karin. Pecorine and the rest of her guild travel around Astraea during an unspecified time period in search of exotic foods. This led them to clash against numerous boss monsters, all of which fell to the guild's combined strength and were consumed shortly afterwards. When not going on adventures with her friends, Pecorine works part-time serving meals at a restaurant, and gets treated to free meals in return. [[Gourmet Edifice/Story|'Gourmet Edifice']] Coming Soon [[Pecorine/Regular|'Initial Card']] Coming Soon [[Pecorine/Summer|'Summer Card']] Coming Soon [[Dangerous Vacation|'Dangerous Vacation Event']] Coming Soon [[Blooming Duet Flowers of Astrum|'Blooming Duet Flowers Event']] Coming Soon [[Re Zero Gathering From a Different World|'Re:Zero Event']] Coming Soon [[Landsol Guild Race|'Landsol Guild Race Event']] Pecorine along with the rest of Gourmet and Suzume decide to join the Landsol Guild Race for the title of Fortune Guild and a luxurious reward of their choice. After Kyaru passes the checkpoint, Pecorine takes on the 2nd part of the race. Misunderstanding the clue, Pecorine at some point had gathered some beast remains and cooked them, giving the entire audience a feast. After things calm down, she, along with all the other contestants, pass through the checkpoint with Yuuki. She is seen again periodically supporting Kokkoro and Suzume from the sidelines in her carriage. She braves the falling rocks upon Yamagami's appearance in order to support Suzume through the final part of the race. As Suzume wins the race, she is seen in the end looking over her rewards and being invited out by Kyaru to go and enjoy a top-end dining experience - the reward that Kyaru had chosen. In Real Life Pecorine is a foreigner who is currently living in Japan. In Story 8, it is revealed that her real name is 'Eustiana von Astraea' and that she is a member of the 'von Astraea' royal family which is said to have a 'legendary history'. Her family serves as a major investor behind the production of the Legend of Astrum and of Minerva. She travels around the world with her family for diplomatic and economic purposes. Trivia * Pecorine's quote 'ペコペコのペコリーヌ！' / 'Peko Peko no Pecorine' is actually a play on words with nickname. 'Peko peko' is onomatopoeia for 'hungry'. * Kokkoro gave her the nickname Pecorine because she's always hungry. * The continent of Astraea was named after her family. * Pecorine is unable to speak Japanese, and requires a mimi to serve as a translator. Quotes * "We need to manage our food carefully! ... Well, since I'm here, I guess we won't have any leftovers anyway, but..." * "My favorite foods? Hmm... I'd have to go with 'edible things,' and 'drinkable things' too!" * "When I'm sharing a meal with a boy, my heart races a little... Terrible, huh? ☆" * "The type of boy I like? ... The type that doesn't waste food!" Category:Characters Category:Gourmet Edifice Category:Human